Saving You
by eL-ch4n
Summary: She was a princes yet disguise herself as an ordinary lad in order to save her kingdom and became the crew of the infamous pirate, Dark Mousy. Could she hid her secret or would she'd be discovered? Or better yet, could they fall in love? AU
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt of writing D. fic. This story need a lot of character, so maybe I'll add some OC, however, their appearance will not overshadowing the main character. Well, they're just extras, or maybe, I'll make a little crossover?

Please be nice to me, this is my first DarkxRiku fanfic. I've been in love with this couple ever since I watched the manga and I didn't really like Risa, but I promise, no character bashing here Well, I think that's enough for the introduction. Enjoy reading ^^

**-x-**

**Saving You  
**by**  
eL-ch4n**

**Prologue  
**09-08-2010

**-x-**

The girl was hiding. She prayed to God, hoped that _they _could not find her, not now, not when she was so close to her _destination_. She looked around her. After founding there's no one around, she let out a sigh. Cautiously, she walked out from her hidden place, cleaning all the dirt she got on her shirt. When she caught a reflection of her, she looked once more for her disguise, a white blue stripped t-shirt covert with some dirt and blue knee-length jeans. A cap was grabbed in her hands. After taking another deep breath, she put her blue cap. Her hair was so short that she looked like a guy in her age and to her flat chest –she would like to thank for it later. Now, she looked really like a boy, the next thing to do was to change her accent and her way of speaking then everything's perfect.

Fortunately for her, the harbor was already crowded at that time, so, she could easily hide between them. She fastened her pace, afraid of having _them_ behind. It was actually only her feeling, no one was following her, but, she thought it might better to be on guard. Who knows what'll happen next?

"Franchos! Franchos! Next stop is Franchos! Need one more crew!" A guy with brownish spike hair was shouting that many times. When he spotted her, suddenly he took an interest and asked her, "Hey lad! Do you want to join?"

She looked at him, careful examining his offer. Franchos was not her direct destination, but in order to get _there_, she needed to pass it. It was not really a bad offer, besides, she didn't have any money left. She only brought what she was wearing. Other than that, she left it all behind because of certain reasons.

"What'll I get if I apply for it?" She asked carefully. She was afraid that her voice could not disguise the guy, however, to her relief, the guy didn't notice that and still thought her as a guy.

"Well, let's see. You'll get food two times a day, a bed, and yeah, well you can get holiday in some occasions. For the salary, it will depend on how well you work. But sure you have to work hard, can you do that? You look so skinny as a guy. Are you sure you are okay?" That was not what she expected. Could this guy realize her true appearance? She had made sure that she acted like a lad. Maybe she should try more.

"Geez, I'm not a girl." She hissed slowly. "Sorry that I am so skinny. What can I say? I'm not from a wealthy family who could eat enough food like you." It was a lie, she knew and she was very glad she was a very good liar.

"Whoa, easy man. I'm just kidding, you know, come to think of it, you do remind me of my friend. He looks like a girl too especially his hobby, you know, cooking? Ah, what am I saying?" He scratched his brownish hair. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, we really need a crew asap, so-" Before he finished his sentence, he had already dragged her to somewhere else closed to the ship.

There, closed to the ship, was a desk with a cute guy with a very bright red hair color. She doubt if it was a natural color. The guy was writing something behind the desk and he looked very tired for certain reasons that she didn't care. "NIWA!" The guy, who dragged her shouted the cute guy's name.

'_So his name is Niwa?'_

The latter dropped his quill and his eyebrows were a bit twitching. "What is it, Saehara?" He asked, a little bit irritated maybe because his name was being shouted like that.

"Don'cha see?" The guy named Saehara raised his right hand, which was grabbing her hand tightly, high enough for the Niwa guy to notice it.

Suddenly, Niwa didn't feel irritated anymore. Finally, his job was finished. He didn't have to wait for God knows how long. He couldn't stand another minute to stand behind the chair. It was never his nature, no, never.

Saehara and she had walked closer to Niwa. Finally she could take a better look of him. He was kind a cute, his red eye was somehow captivating. She blushed upon thinking that.

"What's your name?" He asked softly. Now that struck her, could it be this guy who was being mentioned by the Saehara before? A guy who looked like a girl? Because, not only his appearance that deceive, but his voice too, it was much softer than hers. "Excuse me?" He asked in worry because she didn't reply.

"Aw come, don't say that you suddenly change your mind." Saehara pouted because of her long response.

No, she was just thinking how she should answer the question. Come to think about it, she hadn't thought any name yet. Oh, guess it wouldn't be any harm if she just said her name right? She couldn't think of anything. "Riku." She said it slowly, a little bit hesitated.

"I'm sorry?" Niwa asked once again, afraid that he might write it wrong.

Now, with a bright smile that could charm anyone, she said it clearly, "My name is Riku. Just Riku."

-x-

_To be continued_

-x-

Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue?

Just press the review button below ^^

The many review I get, the faster I updated this

Luph u all

eL-ch4n


	2. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**-x-**

**Saving You  
**by**  
eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 1  
"Introduction"  
**11-03-2010

**-x-**

The word best describe him was gorgeous, at least for some girls, he was. Riku was not really interested with him. The first time she laid down her eyes on him, she knew he would only bring nothing but trouble. It would be best of her to stay away from him. However, she noticed it would not be easy as it turned out he was the captain of the boat.

"So, you are the new guy here, eh?" The way he spoke to Riku made Riku realized that this guy was not only charming but also confident. That was what she always hated from men. Always think that they were the best creature ever in this so called world.

Silence was her reply. She wanted nothing but to annoy him, besides, she wasn't sure if she could trust her mouth then. It seemed to her that whatever she was going to say would somehow lead to trouble. "Silence, eh? I see you are not the garrulous type then."

Garrulous? Who on earth still use that word?

"I did." He said nonchalantly. Either Riku was speaking her mind out or this guy knew how to read people's mind.

"So, boss. What about him?" The one who brought her, Saehara, if she were not mistaken, asked out of sudden. There were just him, Saehara and Riku in his private room. That Niwa guy had gone back to his routine. Hearing Saehara mentioned 'him', Riku could swear that she saw him raised his eyebrows as disbelief.

"Him?" He emphasized it once more, but this time with a certain authority. Riku winced when she heard the guy said it like that. It looked like that her disguise could be discovered anytime and she did not want to happen, at least not this soon. Saehara nodded, excited of what she didn't know, not like she cared anyway. He stood up, his athletic posture was shown when he stood calmly like that. He walked closer to her and examined her from her head until toe. Riku could never feel any nervous before. She would never agree to that, but she was a little bit afraid of this guy. Who knows what inside his 'dirty' mind?

"Well, he looks so small, certainly not strong enough to work with you and the others. I guess it better to keep him with Daisuke in the kitchen." He spoke to Saehara loud enough, ignoring her existence. "Hey you." He called her and she turned around.

"What?" She hissed dangerously, glaring at him.

He chuckled lightly. "You do have temper, I assume. Anyway, can you cook?"

Can I cook? What kind of question was that? Of course she can! She had learnt that ever since she was born. Being who she was had the advantage you know. She nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Well, at least he can cook, now that we do not have to worry to exhaust Daisuke anymore." He turned around once again and talked to Saehara. Riku could not hear what it was, but it was sure an important subject. "Anyway, what's your name?" He asked after finishing the talk with Saehara.

It was Saehara who decided to answer the question. "His name is Riku, capt'n."

"RIku?" Once again, the uneasy feeling came through inside her body. "Well, Riku suits you, however. You look like a girl for once I thought you were."

Riku just glared at him to show how angry she was for being called like that. Hey, every guy would be mad if someone called him a girl right? "Alright, Riku. My name is Dark Mousy. I am the captain of this ship."

That name somehow was familiar to her. Then suddenly it struck her. "Could it be by any chance you are the _Phantom Thief_?" And that was the first time she had seen the devil's grin.

.

.

Riku was angry, no mad, was the best word. How could she possibly be inside the evil's nest easily? Hell, she just wanted a pass to her destination, but somehow fate had another thought. Gosh, how she loved of being alive!

"Ne, Riku-kun." A nervous sound came behind her while she kept peeling the potatoes. "What?" She hissed slowly, not wanting to turn around to face whoever called her. Besides, she knew that the voice belonged to Daisuke Niwa, the cute lad who had reddish hair.

"Sorry, but if you keep peeling all the potatoes today, we will not have enough food for tomorrow." He said nervously. Oh gosh, she could feel the tinted red on his cheeks. She quickly put down the knife and let a sigh.

"No, it's me who shall apologize."

He smiled to her and gave her what she saw as a reassuring smile. "It's fine. You must be fussy since it's your first time on board."

"Actually not really, but what makes me like…this is the fact that this is not just a merely boat, but a pirate one for God's sake!" She shouted her mind which made the lad giggled. "What?" She asked severely.

He shook his head, trying to hold his tears. "Nothing, it just that you are funny. Are you sure you do not realized it was the _Phantom Thief_ boat?" She shook her head.

"If I do, maybe I will not be here. I was so desperately seeking for a lift, you know?" She said softly which sound to him that she looked like she wanted to cry anytime.

"Well, I don't know what's your problem, but you don't have to worry. Dark is not that bad as people think he was, you know?"

"Yeah? And they say snow is white." She said sarcastically. Daisuke just shook his head slowly and patted her head like a motherly figure.

"If it not because of him, I would probably die." She looked at him questioningly. She wasn't sure if she could trust her hearing. Did the boy in front of her say that he might be dead if not because of that pervert? Now, why did she call him that suddenly? "He may look like an arrogant, selfish, self-center."

"Don't forget pervert."

"Yes, pervert." He smiled. "But, once you get to know him, he could be your best friend ever."

"I don't think I can feel that. Anyway, we need to do something with the potatoes before they become waste." He nodded and helped carried the unpeeled potatoes to the kitchen room.

.

.

"You know lad? I've never eaten something as delicious as this. Maybe Saehara was right to hire you." He said that with a smirk on his face.

Riku was standing in that room once again just with him alone. Now, she wondered why he did not eat with his crews outside. And why the hell did she have to be the one who bring the food to him? Oh yes, Daisuke asked her because he was busy in making the dessert for the crews. Yeah, right as if they had anything to serve as dessert.

No word was exchanged between them. The awkward silence between them winced at Riku slowly. She was betting for how long she could survive in the silence. She took that time to observe him, to take a better look on him. She didn't manage to do it that morning because she was too busy to think about her next move. Now, when she looked again, he was not bad, hell, he was perfect in many aspects in his appearance, of course. His hair which was a rich purple, _shouted_ something like luxury baths and hours spent to make it look as flyaway as possible. She gulped. She now noticed how good-looking he was. His mesmerizing eyes were red, not that attracting red, but more like a blood red, which has a little blackish. He was wearing a messy white shirt and a pair of dark green pants.

_Calm down Riku_. She said that to her mind many times until it sound like a spell for her.

"Like what you are looking?" His playful voice suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked at him curiously. She did not hear what he had said before but she was sure he was mentioning something of 'like'.

"Excuse me?" She asked carefully not to make him angry.

"I said, did you like what you are looking?"

It took a few seconds for her to finally understand what he meant and when she did that, she blushed, but fast enough. And quickly she regained her composure. "No, I was just thinking about something."

"About why such beautiful creature like me exist?"

"You call yourself beautiful? And you call me like a girl!"

"Well, what word better describe me?" She glared at him. "Nah, just kidding, won't make you angry. Anyway, have you seen your chamber?" She shook her head slowly. "I see. Well, anyway you don't have to."

"Why?" She asked as if she wanted to cry.

"Because you will stay with me in this room."

"Wait, what?" And that was the second time she saw the evil's grin. Poor Riku.

.

_To be continued_

.

How's that? Poor Riku, maybe Dark has known she was a girl? Or maybe he was a gay who interested in cute guy? Who knows anyway..lol..stay tune for the next chapter!

Well, no author note for a moment. Just lack of words..exhausted of practicing the SAT, gosh, I could never know that there's a word like that…XDD

Anyway, thanks to** Crazy Computer's Vendetta, krazy parta, poison123, Dark Angel Winry Rockbell **for reviewing. Hope to see you again ^^

Thank you also for those who put this story into their favorites but I would be more appreciate if you guys leave a review because I want to improve this story.

Ciao ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Rules

"Excuse me, do I hear you right?" The man asked to the younger lad. "Did you just say the princess has run away, huh?"

The lad had a stoic expression even though he was just scolded by the older man. "Yes, that is correct, Father."

The man pointed his point finger. "Don't, ever call me that after such a failure."

A silence came as the other party's reply. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? Do you think just simple sorry can change everything? Now I have to take care of everything. AGAIN." The lad just put his calm expression even after the man gave a death glare. "Next time you do such mistake, you will join the rest of the Harada family, do you get me?" A nod came as the reply and thus nothing needed to be explained anymore.

**-x-**

**Saving You  
**by**  
eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 2  
"Rules"  
**11-03-2010

**-x-**

How could he suggest something as vulgar as that? Okay, maybe he thought that she was a BOY, but hell, she was a damn straight GIRL. Now, how could she refuse that? She couldn't just tell him she was a girl, no, that was a suicide. Admitting you were a girl was like admitting you had killed the king, yeah, it was suicide. Really, where did her brain go?

"Do I hear you correctly?" Slowly, she tried to ask. Hopefully she was having a misunderstanding. Maybe what he meant was that she stayed in that room for that day because they hadn't had a room prepared for her. Yeah, maybe that's what he meant. But no, he just had to say otherwise.

"I think I've said that as clear as crystal. You lad, are going to live in the same room with me, ain't that great?"

Heaven's sake! Please somebody just helped her. She couldn't spend a night with him, let alone for the rest of this journey! She would be discovered by the time he tried to do something to her (whatever it was). "Why couldn't I sleep in the other chamber? Surely there're lot of them right?"

He rubbed his mouth with some kind of handkerchief from her pocket and put down the dining tool. Suddenly he stood up and leaned closer to her, which made her blushed. "Wh- what?"

Somehow he looked like he was examining her from the top 'till the bottom with the same gaze again and it made her felt uneasy. "You are a boy, right?"

Without any hesitation she nodded abruptly. "Hell yeah!"

"Then, of course, there's no problem with you being in the same room with me, right? Except though, you are a… girl?" He smirked to her and she could tell she was smelling defeat.

"NO! I mean, why would I be in the same room with you? I… you're the captain!"

He pulled his body away from her and she could sigh in relief with the lost contact. "And as a captain, I order you to stay at the same room with me." Riku could feel a threatening voice within and someway she felt scared especially after he put both her hands on both Riku's shoulder and gripped them tightly made her winced. "Now, don't argue with me anymore." Riku still tried to regain her composure. She wanted to reply again like usual, but those eyes, those eyes were filled with something, something intriguing. "Bring back the food to the kitchen and come back here directly, do you get me?" Once again, he asked with his serious tone and Riku could only nodded reluctantly. If she wanted to survive, then hell should she follow his order albeit ridiculous.

.

"Niwa, these are the captain's dishes, where shall I put it?" Once she got into the kitchen, she had back to her usual self.

The red hair lad pointed to his left side while shouted, "Just put it there, I'll wash it later."

"I'll help you." She walked closer to him and put the dishes right on his left side. "So, what shall I do?"

"Oh, well. You could just help me put the soap to each of the plate, I'm going to brush it." Riku was very happy. Even though she had just met Daisuke for one day, but she knew that she could trust this man and she could feel at ease whenever she was around him. "Is there something at my face?" Daisuke asked when he felt Riku's gaze at him.

Riku just shook her head. "Nah, nothing." He just nodded in acknowledgment while continued what he did before. "Ne, Daisuke." After a moment of silence, she decided to ask something that kept bugging her. "You said just now that if it's not because of Dark, you'll die, right? What did he do?"

He was a little nervous when she mentioned that, but he knew that sooner or later she would ask that, so, he decided to answer that. "Well, he-"

And just when he was about to explain, here came the devil. There, in front of the door, stood the captain itself with his glare fixed on her. They stopped their chores and turned around. Riku was a little bit nervous, while Daisuke was kind of confused with Dark's sudden attitude. "Riku, haven't I ordered you to come back directly after putting the plates?"

"Wh-? Wait a minute, you expect me to leave Daisuke here alone do all the chores while I get back to do God knows what?"

"Yes, and if I recalled, you'd agree to that." He walked closer to them. Riku gripped the edge of the barrel, which didn't go unnoticed by both the lads.

Gulp. "Sorry, capt'n, I didn't know that Riku should go back and ask him to help me." Well, the red lad decided to do something to the awkward situation, which was a fail, by the way.

The captain gave another death glare. "Do you wish to be in Davy Jones' Locker, my dear kitten?" Riku didn't know why the captain was very angry when she didn't do exactly as she was being told. She meant, wasn't that actually fine? Shouldn't she help the cook? What the hell was going there?

"NO! Wait, alright, I'm going right now, you don't have to be mad with Daisuke! I'm the one who offered the help by the way." Gulp. She knew that the death was coming closer each step the captain took. Before she was being dragged by Dark, she turned around to face Daisuke, who got the confusion look on his face, and mouthed, "Thanks."

.

When they got arrived to his chamber, he wasted no time. His right hand still grabbed hers tightly while his left hand locked the door. He made her leaned by the door and put both his hands beside her that made her could go nowhere. She was trapped, like a bird in a cage. Gulp. She prayed to God that she would be released from the devil's grasp.

"I ask you once again if you want to stay in this ship." This time, he asked with his serious tone, but less scary than before. She nodded reluctantly. "Now, if you want to stay alive in this ship, you'll have to obey my command, do. You. Get. It?" Once again she nodded. "Good, and I don't want something like this happen again, understand?"

"Yeah." Finally she could find her courage to speak.

"'Kay, now you have to obey especially these 3 things. First, you can only talk to Saehara, Daisuke, and me. Second,"

"Wait a minute, what if I encounter the others? Shouldn't I say something?"

"Like what?" He felt irritated with that question, she could tell that.

"Well, like asking them what their jobs are?" Carefully she chose the words to reply. "I mean, I couldn't just ignore them, could I? What would they say about me then?"

She could feel him leaned closer. He scratched his hair like he was furious. "First, you are not going to see and especially talk to them since I told you so!" When she was about to argue, he interrupted again. "And two, you're not going to argue with me this time. My word's final!" And she was silence in defeat.

"Alright, the next thing, you can go help Saehara or Niwa, but other than that, such as weaponary, don't ever think 'bout it!"

Riku pouted because the first thing that she would like to try when she was inside the ship was to stand behind the wheel or to shoot the bazooka (if they had one). "The last thing. After you gave me my dinner, you get it back to the kitchen and get back here without delay like before, okay?"

"Fine." She answered reluctantly.

He got closer to her. "This is for your own safety, do you understand?" Riku thought she might be wrong, but did she just hear what she thought she heard? She could also feel the sincerity inside his voice.

"Thank you." Were there a hole in front of her, without doubt she would jump into it. However, she was glad there's no any hole for she could she his smile. Wait a minute! Did she just feel glad when she saw his smile? Nah, it couldn't be. Yeah, she wouldn't feel attracted even though his smile was so charming and made him look handsome. Well, she didn't care (or so she kept telling herself).

He patted her head with his right hand. Fortunately for her, it was her own hair, if it was a wig, she bet she would be found out in no time. With then, he pulled himself from her and walked to his bed. Suddenly it hit her, there was only one bed despite its king size, but it still one bed! Did he expect her to sleep with him on the same bed? "There's only one bed."

"So?" He sat at the edge of the bed. "Consider we are both males, I don't see any problem with that."  
"Because we are both males!" _'Or so you thought we are.'_ The only reasonable reason she could give him was because they were both males that it was such a taboo.

"Wow, so you're okay with male sleeping with female without marriage relationship?" She nodded abruptly. Hell, it was better than two men sleeping together in one bed, it was gross (since she though it was her). "Then, I guess there's nothing wrong with us. I can just imagine you as a girl, therefore, there's nothing wrong."

"PERVERT!" She shouted as loud as she could and with the speed she didn't know where he got, he was already in front of her again.

"Shh…everyone's gone to sleep already. I suggest you to do that too because you'll wake up the first thing in the morning."

"Fine. I can just sleep on the floor."

He smirked. "Well, that's not going to be."

"Wh-?" Once again, she was cut out because he lifted her easily with one hand. He circled his hand on her wrist and put her on his shoulder like she was a heavy bag. And that made her quiet in embarrassment.

When they reached the bed, he put her on it and put something between them. "Since you're nervous with us being at the same bed, I put this to separate us. Oh, doncha worry, I'm not interested in boy or girl with flat chest." She didn't know why but it seemed that the last statement was occurring to her.

"FINE!" She took the blanket and covered herself with it. Unfortunately, she missed the small smile he'd given her.

When she was certain that he had fallen asleep, she tried to examine his face. After a moment of staring, she decided that it was no use. She didn't just see that his face look like an angel when he just scolded her just now and oh, she didn't also agree that his lips looked kissable, no, that was just too pervert. Thus, she went back to her side and did her best to sleep.

Staying in the silence made her recalled with what had happened in her house, her kingdom. She was a Princess, Princess Riku from the Harada Kingdom and probably the only Royalty left from the Kingdom. What she knew was that one night her parents came to her and her twin sister's room and asked them to quickly run away through the secrets passage. They did what they had been told, but her twin sister, Risa, who was quite (full) opposite to her, was tripped. When she tried to reach her sister's hand, it was too late. Risa had been caught by the guard, whose friend was now trying to get Riku, so, Riku ran as fast as her feet could brought her.

"RIKU!" That was probably the last thing she could hear from and she could never forget the sorrowful voice, which kept haunted her every night. She tried to suppress her tears, but to no avail. Her sobs was pretty clear to Dark who was sleeping next to her. At least, she didn't want him to ask her anything.

Little did she know that actually he had not yet fallen sleep. He could hear her sobbing behind him. His dark purple eyes were filled with hatred to someone. He clenched his fist tightly that it made a mark, but he didn't give a damn about it. So, what he thought about her was right.

-x-

_To be continued_

-x-

Cliffie? :P

Well, sorry it took long for me to update. I decided to update this since I have nothing to do at my office and well, there's not much work yet anyway #plak. Oh, well, that's the excuses. Thank you for your reviews by the way ;)

Here's for anonymous review :

**Mack**

Since I update this chapter, does that mean I'm still alive? :P tq for your review btw.

**Jenny**

And I'd be happy if you read this chapter and review in addition, lol. Tq for your review ;) here's new chapter

Special thanks to **Crazy Computer's Vendetta, SoulMaiden24, Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, you'retheonlyexception, XtreamDreamz**

What's up with the father and son above? Why the hell did Dark so persist on Riku sleep with him at the same room and to obey those 3 rules? What had Dark did to save Daisuke before? Did Risa really die? What's going to happen next? Where's Wiz btw? and Why the hell did I keep asking? lmao

C u soon ;)

eL-ch4n


End file.
